


Eu, Você e o Gato

by Taimatsu



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Bad Humor, Boys Kissing, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Humor, M/M, Yaoi, kiyohana
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-24
Updated: 2019-01-24
Packaged: 2019-10-15 08:02:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17524925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taimatsu/pseuds/Taimatsu
Summary: Kiyoshi gosta de gatos. Hanamiya não gosta deles. Kuro não se importa.





	Eu, Você e o Gato

**Author's Note:**

> Então, era pra eu ter escrito algo para o aniversário do Hanamiya, mas o ano começou tenso pra mim e nem rolou, felizmente essa ideia surgiu depois que reli o mangá The wedding eve (Shiki no zenjitsu).  
> Essa é minha tentativa de escrever algo um pouco engraçado com eles, não sou boa nisso, mas juro que tentei! Vou morrer de vergonha dessa fic, mas bora lá!

A primeira coisa que Hanamiya nota ao voltar para a sala é Kiyoshi Teppei, bem, não é difícil perceber um cara daquele tamanho bloqueando a entrada do apartamento usando um casaco ridiculamente grande e no rosto um sorriso estúpido que nunca, nunca, é um bom sinal. Ele franze as sobrancelhas numa careta enquanto o assiste tirar os sapatos e se aproximar com o ar animado de quem traz novidades da rua, infelizmente isso só agrava as suspeitas do moreno, de todos os tipos de sorrisos que Teppei possuí esse em específico é o segundo que mais detesta.

A outra coisa que nota ao olhar de perto é a bola de pelos que parece minúscula demais nos braços de Teppei e em meio ao casaco, e que (ah, merda!) se mexeu e acabou de miar em alto e bom som. Estou ouvindo coisas?

\- O que é isso? – pergunta tentando, tentando muito, não soar exasperado enquanto aponta com desprezo para o que o outro carrega.

A pergunta faz o sorriso de Teppei aumentar. – Um gatinho – responde de forma simplista. – O encontrei abandonado no caminho da estação. Podemos ficar com ele, Makoto?

Por um instante Hanamiya apenas fica ali o olhando como se não estivesse escutando aquelas palavras, observava a expressão animada e cheia de expectativas dele, os cabelos bagunçados por causa da touca que foi retirada assim que entrou e os lábios secos do frio. No entanto na sua cabeça tentava decidir se Teppei é apenas estúpido demais ou se faz de propósito. Ele, sinceramente, espera que seja o último, se recusa a acreditar que namora alguém tão parvo. 

Era só o que faltava, um gato! Isso não estava no contrato quando aceitou viver com aquele cabeça-de-vento! 

Respirando fundo piscou lentamente encarando a bola de pelos que lhe devolve o olhar e o deixa desconfortável, um par de olhos dourados, brilhantes e inteligentes. O gato não deve ter mais que alguns meses, é pequeno e está magro e tremendo, se de frio, fome ou medo Hanamiya não saberia dizer.

Sentindo a sobrancelha se contrair e a mandíbula apertar ele volta a atenção para Teppei, que continua com o mesmo sorriso esperando sua resposta. Qualquer outra pessoa simplesmente cederia a essa expressão de bom moço dele, mas Hanamiya nunca gostou disso, então...

\- Não. – decretou dando as costas ao absurdo de quase dois metros de altura que ele chama de namorado e a criatura felpuda.

O sorriso animado de Kiyoshi caiu com a resposta, mas se recuperou rápido demais para o gosto do moreno, como sempre ele se recusava a desistir tão fácil. Teimosamente seguiu Makoto pelo apartamento com passos ruidosos e a bolsa balançado ao lado do copo; o gato se lamentava por causa de toda a agitação e tentava se soltar das grandes mãos.

\- Não adianta me dar esse olhar detestável. – Hanamiya falou quando ele o alcançou e entrou no seu caminho, impedindo-o de chegar até a cozinha; estreitou os olhos dando um passo à frente, Teppei não recuou.

\- Que olhar? – Kiyoshi perguntou genuinamente confuso.

\- Esse olhar de labrador triste! – retrucou aborrecido apontando o dedo acusador para o rosto dele. Teppei mantinha a testa franzida, sobrancelhas baixas e ombros encolhidos, Hanamiya quase podia ver as orelhas e o rabo caídos feito um cão chutado.

Kiyoshi bufou uma risada, sempre acha engraçado quando Makoto o compara a um labrador – são simpáticos demais, amigáveis demais, carentes e irritantes ¬–, nunca se ofendeu e isso deixa o moreno ainda mais perplexo. Com o tempo aprendeu a ouvir menos os insultos e observar mais as ações, porque é assim que as coisas funcionam com Makoto.

\- A resposta ainda é não. – Hanamiya avisou cruzando os braços.

Com um suspiro Kiyoshi se aproximou e ergueu o gato empurrando-o quase no rosto do moreno, o viu franzir o nariz e se afastar. – Ele vai passar fome e congelar até a morte lá fora, não se sente mal por ele, Makoto?

Por mais que Hanamiya odeie admitir, Teppei está certo e isso faz sua carranca aumentar, franziu os lábios numa linha fina lançando um olhar ressentido ao maior; as chances daquele animal sobreviver sozinho eram mínimas mesmo sendo otimista. Suspirando assistiu o gato que continuava lutando inutilmente para se soltar arranhando, mordendo e miando pateticamente, estalou a língua e desviou o olhar gemendo internamente. 

Ei, ele pode até ser um sádico que se diverte torturando seus assistentes, mas não é um completo insensível. As coisas que não faço por causa desse idiota.

\- Não quero saber dele em cima dos móveis, especialmente da cama, e você vai-

Não deu tempo de terminar, numa fração de segundos Kiyoshi segurou seus ombros e o beijou, pegando-o completamente desprevenido e o deixando sem reação. O gato protestava preso em algum lugar dentro daquele casaco ridiculamente grande. 

\- Obrigado, Makoto. – agradeceu num sussurro, seus lábios mal se tocando.

\- Tá, agora sai, vai encher minha roupa de pelos. – resmungou o empurrando para fora do caminho e passou apressado por Teppei finalmente chegando na cozinha. 

O castanho não tinha certeza, mas pensou ter visto as orelhas de Makoto ficarem vermelhas por algum motivo.

..::::..

Uma semana se passou desde que Teppei apareceu carregando o tapete de pulgas – como Hanamiya tão carinhosamente o apelidou. O moreno ainda está se habituando a ideia de conviver com um Teppei barulhento e animado com novo bichinho de estimação e a criatura enxerida, por isso está aproveitando aquele final de tarde preguiçoso enrolado numa coberta confortavelmente no sofá, vestindo um suéter enquanto lê um livro e toma chocolate quente. É nesses pequenos momentos de paz e tranquilidade que Hanamiya sente que a vida é boa e vale a pena. 

Mas claro que nada disso dura por muito tempo.

Ouvindo um chiado ou miado, ele não tem certeza de como chamar o som que essa criatura faz, levanta uma sobrancelha curioso e olha sobre o livro só para encontrar o tapete de pulgas no chão alegremente mastigando cadarço de tênis. Um tênis de Teppei para ser mais específico. 

Bufando revirou os olhos e voltou sua atenção ao livro em seu colo, virou a página, bebeu um gole do chocolate e retomou a leitura como se não tivesse visto nada. Ele podia pará-lo? Sim, claro que podia. Mas ele não queria. O gato é responsabilidade de Teppei, não vai se dignar a sair do seu canto confortável para isso, e o tapete de pulgas parece tão feliz rolando com o tênis e se enroscando no cadarço que seria triste impedi-lo agora. 

As alegrias simples da vida, pensou com um sorriso de lado afundando mais nas almofadas. Se Teppei quer aquele bicho vai ter que lidar com as consequências, Hanamiya não vai privá-lo da experiência completa de ter um gato em casa. Ou se privar da diversão.

\- Makoto, você viu meu suéter? – a pergunta veio de algum lugar do apartamento.

\- Qual deles? – gritou de volta distraído demais com a leitura.

\- O azul com listras cinzas.

Parando por um instante Hanamiya olhou para baixo no suéter que está usando e sem um pingo de culpa respondeu – Já falei pra você não largar suas roupas jogadas por aí. 

\- Você tem certeza que não viu? 

\- Por que você supõe que sei onde você enfia suas roupas? – perguntou revirando os olhos. 

\- Porque você está usando ele agora.

Hanamiya estica o pescoço para olhar sobre o sofá e encontra Teppei parado na entrada da sala vestindo uma camiseta que não parece nada acolhedora ou quente, sorri ironicamente e encolhe os ombros com indiferença. – É quente e confortável. – respondeu 

\- Por isso queria usar ele agora. – Kiyoshi falou se aproximando do sofá.

\- Eu o encontrei primeiro, mais sorte da próxima vez. – respondeu arrancando uma risada curta do maior, aquele tipo de riso que gosta mesmo que nunca vá admitir. Ele tem uma reputação a zelar.

Kiyoshi bufa e abre a boca para dizer algo, porém para e ergue as sobrancelhas naquela típica expressão idiota de surpresa. – Meu tênis!

Enquanto Kiyoshi se esforça para afastar o tapete de pulgas do seu tênis meio destruído e não sair muito mordido ou arranhado, Hanamiya assiste a tudo rindo e quase se engasgando com o chocolate. Ah, as alegrias simples da vida!

..::::..

Dizer que Hanamiya detesta pessoas é redundante, a maioria ele apenas suporta em doses pequenas, seu chefe, colegas do trabalho, estranhos estúpidos e aleatórios na rua. Mas claro que existe exceções para tudo, sua mãe é uma delas. Ela é a única a quem dá ouvidos ou presta verdadeira atenção, é uma figura importante na sua vida e por muito tempo era tudo o que ele tinha e se importava. E continuaria sendo assim se não fosse a segunda exceção. 

Por uma estranha reviravolta do universo Kiyoshi Teppei entrou no seu caminho, não quis mais sair e acabou ficando. Hanamiya gosta de pensar que aprendeu a não detestá-lo tanto quanto antes e ainda não entende como tudo aconteceu. O mesmo cara que ele odiou e tentou quebrar por tanto tempo agora é seu namorado, e mesmo que não admita em voz alta Hanamiya se importa com o idiota cabeça-de-vento por causa dessa meia-dúzia de sentimentos que tem por ele.

É por isso que agora Hanamiya permanece quieto, de testa franzida e braços cruzados mastigando o lábio inferior tentando não parecer muito perturbado enquanto assiste àquela cena na sala. À uma poça marrom, disforme, pegajosa e malcheirosa no canto atrás da poltrona de couro. Teppei está de joelhos limpando a bagunça, um pano de chão, um balde e produtos de limpeza. O tapete de pulgas ou Kuro – sim, Teppei não tem um pingo de criatividade naquele corpo grande – está ao lado observando seu dono com ligeiro interesse e impressionado com o balde azul. 

Teppei continua em silêncio e isso enlouquece Hanamiya. 

Hanamiya pode suportar muitas coisas, explosões de raiva, agressão física e verbal, até mesmo uma conversa longa e tediosa sobre todos os seus erros. Mesmo se Teppei decidir jogar na sua cara tudo o que fez por mero capricho ele ainda vai aceitar, é apenas uma consequência. Mas Teppei calado o deixa sem reação, o faz sentir algo que repugna. Culpa.

Culpa não é um sentimento do qual está familiarizado, mas Teppei tem o poder de fazê-lo sentir simplesmente porque ele é uma daquelas exceções. Só que nunca é pelo joelho ou a carreira destruída, não é pelos amigos e palavras destinadas a feri-lo, não, é sempre por coisas como essas e é meio difícil para Hanamiya processar isso de forma ordenada.

\- Não é minha culpa, você podia ter avisado que chocolate não é bom para gatos. Eu os deixo espalhados por aí o tempo todo, como ia adivinhar que-

\- Makoto!

O moreno se cala mais por surpresa do que por acato, se recompõe e espera, assiste Teppei se levantar segurando a alça do balde com o pano sujo e fedorento, mas é o cheiro do produto de limpeza que se espalha no ar, limão. Kuro ronrona se enroscando entre as pernas compridas dele, tentando chamar sua atenção, parece muito bem agora. 

\- Está tudo bem, Makoto – Kiyoshi diz com a voz calma, o rosto em branco, e se aproxima. – O erro foi meu. Você nunca teve um gato, você nem gosta deles, não tinha como saber que-

\- Odeio quando você faz isso. – ele o corta estreitando os olhos e o encara aborrecido. 

\- Isso o quê? 

\- Você sabe bem o que – responde entredentes, Teppei está se fazendo de sonso pra irritá-lo, claro. Sustentando o olhar dele cerra os dentes e aperta os punhos porque isso é irritante. – Você faz eu me sentir culpado. Eu odeio isso!

\- Eu sei – ele fala antes de pressionar um beijo em seu templo e suaviza a expressão quando Makoto não recua apesar de torcer o nariz para o cheiro cítrico desagradável. – Está tudo bem agora, Makoto, Kuro já colou pra fora a maior parte do chocolate. Não precisa se preocupar.

\- Não estou preocupado com essa bola de pelos. 

Kiyoshi ri. – Claro que não está.

..::::..

Hanamiya rola na cama, geme e fecha os olhos com força tentando ignorar o resto do mundo para voltar a dormir, mas o tapete de pulgas está do outro lado da porta do quarto arranhando a madeira e exigindo comida sem se importar se é 4 da manhã de um domingo. Ele é incrivelmente chato e barulhento para um animal tão pequeno, seu lamento faz eco no apartamento silencioso e isso irrita o sonolento Hanamiya. 

Gemendo novamente ele tenta acordar Teppei, como qualquer pessoa sensata faria, chama, cutuca e o empurra, mas o grande idiota nem se mexe. Sono pesado do caralho, pensa de mal humor antes de sair da cama. Vestindo apenas uma camiseta e cueca se apressa até a cozinha com passos ruidosos no chão gelado, sentia arrepios subirem pelo corpo e isso o faz xingar Teppei mentalmente por ter terminado de quebrar o único aquecedor que tinham. Claro, deixa o idiota concertar, o que pode dar errado?

\- É melhor agora você calar a boca. – ele resmunga para Kuro rodeando seus pés. Bufando enche o pote de comida e de má vontade o deixa na frente dele. 

Só que Kuro é um gato que faz o que quer ou é alheio demais aos sentimentos de Hanamiya, lhe dando um olhar muito próximo do desprezo ele dá meia-volta e retorna ao quarto, onde pula na cama e se encolhe ao lado de Teppei para dormir ronronando alto e feliz.

\- Criatura ingrata! – Hanamiya grunhi quando volta para a cama e, ressentido, puxa toda a coberta para si sem se importar se Teppei e Kuro vão passar frio o resto da noite. 

..::::..

Depois daquela fatídica noite Teppei o convenceu a manter a porta do quarto aberta para evitar novos aborrecimentos, depois de muita insistência Hanamiya acabou cedendo porque, francamente, ele não vai sair daquela cama novamente por causa de um gato manipulador e irritante. Sendo assim não demorou muito para Kuro se acostumar a dormir na cama ao lado do seu dono e Hanamiya não se importava em dividi-la ou com o monte de pelos no lençol se pudesse dormir uma noite inteira. 

Tudo estava bem até Hanamiya acordar com a sensação de cocegas no rosto. Num primeiro momento pensou ser só impressão ou que era o cabelo, que já estava ultrapassando o tamanho aceitável e começava a incomodar; passou a mão pelo rosto afastando a sensação e estava quase pegando no sono quando aconteceu de novo. Incomodado franziu a testa, abriu os olhos e saltou no susto com aquela coisa peluda na sua cara. 

Kuro também saltou e guinchou alto. 

\- Maldito tapete de pulgas! – resmungou empurrando o gato, se sentou respirando fundo e fechou os olhos contando até 10 mentalmente para não cometer uma atrocidade com aquela criatura. O universo devia odiá-lo! O que era aquilo? Seu carma? 

Sentindo a sua reserva anual de paciência se esgotando Hanamiya agarrou o felino ofensivo e o empurrou para o chão ganhando um miado descontente em resposta, mas não satisfeito – porque Hanamiya é rancoroso e vingativo – plantou os pés gelados nas costas do ainda adormecido Teppei e o empurrou da cama. Houve um baque alto e um gemido dolorido que o fez sorrir satisfeito consigo mesmo. Aparentemente velhos hábitos nunca morrem.

Sem entender nada Kiyoshi surgiu na beira da cama, rosto amassado de sono e cabelos desgrenhados, esfregou a parte de trás da cabeça piscando para afastar a sonolência. Ao seu lado Kuro miou ganhando sua atenção. – O que aconteceu...? – murmurou procurando Makoto com os olhos, mas o moreno já havia puxado todo o futon se encolhendo do outro lado do colchão.

..::::..

Estrangulando um bocejo olhou para o lado bagunçado e vazio da cama enquanto escuta o barulho do chuveiro, Teppei está tomando banho e ele devia fazer o mesmo, mas para Hanamiya conseguir sua dose de café de manhã é sempre prioridade, ele não funciona direito sem cafeína e seu humor – que já não é dos melhores nos dias bons – só tende a piorar se não saciar essa necessidade. Sabe que é um vício, que num futuro não tão distante vai se lamentar enquanto sofre de gastrite, mas ele vai parar por causa disso? Claro que não.

Se levantando vestiu as roupas que encontrou por ali e deixou seus pés o levarem até a cozinha completamente no piloto automático, não é do tipo que gosta de perder tempo sendo preguiçoso na cama, mas hoje sente o corpo relutar depois de um muito bom sexo de “bom dia”. Sua mente está desligada, os músculos relaxados, sua guarda baixa e as preocupações longe. 

Por isso não previu o que viria a seguir.

Assim que entrou na cozinha se deparou com uma cena familiar, um par de olhos amarelos o encarando. Kuro está sentado perigosamente perto de uma caneca, sua caneca para ser mais específico, o esperando pacientemente; piscando reconheceu sua presença e miou movendo a ponta da cauda lentamente, se ergueu e espreguiçou.

Hanamiya não teve nem tempo de reagir, em segundos o som agourento da caneca se espatifando no chão o fez se encolher como se sentisse dor por ela. Ele até soltou um gemido sofrido. Indignado esfregou o rosto com as mãos, passou pelos cabelos e respirou entredentes, com uma careta irritada olhou para o tapete de pulgas ainda empoleirado no balcão admirando a bagunça que fez e parecendo bastante impressionado. Em seguida Kuro voltou a se sentar, o encarou e teve a audácia de miar pedindo comida.

\- Seu tapete de pulgas estúpido! – ele exclamou exasperado e antes do bicho resolver escapulir o agarrou pelo cangote. 

Kuro miou e continuou miando num tipo de protesto enquanto era levado para foda da cozinha mais uma vez; a vontade de Hanamiya era esganar aquele gato, já tinha perdido a conta de quantas canecas o maldito quebrou. Todas as manhãs quando vai preparar seu precioso café a criatura está lá, apenas o esperando para quebrar outra caneca na sua frente. Se isso não é uma vingança Hanamiya não sabe o que mais pode ser.

\- Criatura do mal, tenho certeza que você faz isso de propósito. – falou erguendo-o na altura dos seus olhos estreitados, franziu o nariz numa careta e grunhiu para ele quando recebeu apenas um meow indiferente em resposta. – O que você tem contra minhas canecas de café?

\- Makoto...?

Visivelmente surpreendido ao som do seu nome Hanamiya pulou, xingando Teppei internamente girou nos calcanhares e o encontrou parado logo ali, como esse idiota pode ser tão sorrateiro com todo esse tamanho?, pensou irritado vendo Teppei se aproximar com um sorriso no rosto. Ele tinha os cabelos ainda úmidos, o rosto recém barbeado e vestia nada além de uma cueca; franzindo as sobrancelhas o moreno tentou não prestar atenção a este último grande detalhe. 

\- Você estava discutindo a relação com Kuro? – Kiyoshi perguntou divertido, não notando ou ignorando o olhar venenoso que seu namorado lhe dava.

\- Dá um jeito nessa coisa, Kiyoshi – grunhiu empurrando a bola de pelos no peito largo dele e prontamente Kiyoshi segurou Kuro desajeitado. – A próxima vez que ele quebrar algo meu, eu vou quebrar uma caneca na sua cabeça estúpida.

\- Eh? – Ele observa Makoto sair, olha para Kuro. – O que você aprontou dessa vez, hun? Não combinamos de não irritar mais o Makoto? – perguntou coçando um ponto entre as orelhas do gato. 

Kuro, indiferente, soltou um meow alto e se inclinou mais contra os toques do dono pedindo mais atenção. O castanho suspirou, só queria que um dia aqueles dois se entendessem. Era pedir demais? 

..::::..

Aparentemente Teppei queria que seu bichinho de estimação fosse tão sociável quanto ele próprio, com uma conversa sobre encontrar os amigos e algo sobre Nigou ele saiu levando Kuro e deixando Hanamiya para aproveitar o apartamento sozinho. Era tudo o que o moreno precisava. Finalmente teria um tempo de sossego sem o gato hiperativo correndo feito louco pelos cômodos, derrubando coisas e escalando cortinas. Ou o irritando extremamente.

Agora sentindo-se relaxado bebe um gole da cerveja e olha para o alvo no canto da sala onde não corre o risco de nada ficar no seu caminho, faz um som no fundo da garganta enquanto gira o dardo entre os dedos contemplativo. Hanamiya faz quase um ritual antes de cada jogada, gira o dardo duas vezes no sentido horário e três no anti-horário – algo que só foi perceber depois que Teppei mencionou – para só então jogá-lo. Ele faz isso sem notar e acerta o centro.

Fazendo uma pausa bebe outro gole da cerveja e olha para o resto dos dardos presos na mesa ao lado, o tampo tem o canto cheio de pequenos buraquinhos das agulhas dos dardos que sempre espeta ali. Faz uma careta e suspira, já não está mais com vontade de jogar. Termina a cerveja e se deixa cair no sofá ponderando quanto tempo Teppei ainda vai demorar. Está ficando entediado e por algum motivo desconhecido esse silêncio todo o incomoda.

Quando Kiyoshi volta para casa naquela tarde encontra Makoto dormindo no sofá ressonando baixo, com a cabeça enterrada nas almofadas num ângulo que parece desconfortável, um livro apoiado sobre o peito e o braço pendendo até o chão onde o celular está caído. Decidindo que é sempre mais seguro deixar Makoto despertar sozinho do que acordá-lo, ele vai buscar no quarto algo para cobri-lo quando...

\- Seu tapete de pulgas estúpido, sai da minha cara!

..::::..

\- Você nunca me disse porque não gosta de gatos. – Kiyoshi comenta numa noite enquanto assistem um filme espremidos no sofá porque o aquecedor continua quebrado, o apartamento é frio e Makoto gosta de usá-lo como substituto. E não é como se Kiyoshi não gostasse.

\- Isso realmente importa? – Hanamiya pergunta com a cabeça apoiada no ombro dele, os dedos mexem distraidamente nos pelos de um Kuro esparramado no seu colo ronronando feliz com as caricias. 

A relação deles vem melhorando muito com o tempo, conseguiram entrar num acordo de convivência e partilha da atenção de Teppei. E Hanamiya teve que admitir que gosta um pouquinho do gato depois que ele acidentalmente derrubou no chão um dos bonecos estranhos do quatro-olhos.

\- Só estou curioso.

Revirando os olhos o moreno bufou. – Gatos são geniosos, neuróticos, cheios de manhas, só fazem o que querem e tem complexo de superioridade. – respondeu num tom de desprezo. 

Kiyoshi pisca, olha para Makoto erguendo uma sobrancelha sem acreditar naquilo, se o moreno percebeu que acabou de se descrever, ele não deu nenhum sinal. E o pior é que Makoto parece bastante seguro quanto ao que fala. Rindo com vontade ele o envolve com os braços e pressiona um beijo na base do pescoço exposto, fazendo-o se arrepiar.

\- Makoto.

\- Hun?

\- Eu realmente gosto de gatos.

**Author's Note:**

> Olha que final tosco! Se essa fic conseguir fazer alguém sorrir já valeu a pena porque sou muito ruim nessas minhas tentativas de coisa engraçada.  
> Também tentei fazer um Hanamiya meio tsundere, mas sei lá se deu certo e desculpa se fugiu muito do personagem shaushuas  
> E não sei quase nada sobre gatos, só que são fofos, então qualquer informação errada sorry!  
> ~Kissus da Taimatsu~


End file.
